Let Me Touch You, Please?
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Barry just wants to touch his girlfriend. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** This was so fun to write up, and it was begging to. Based off this meme/tweet: **/irissknowles/status/1215366612607537153?s=20**. (DM me if you can't access the link.) Barry's POV. I hope you love it. ;)

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

So, I'm dating Iris West.

This is cool. This is great. This is _amazing_.

But listen, this is also tricky.

Because we kiss, and it's great. We hold hands, and it's sweet. Our hugs are a little more sensual, and that just – it means a lot, okay?

She's started calling me Babe and Baby and Honey, and that makes my head spin.

I AM DATING IRIS WEST.

Love of my life. Woman so completely out of my league that even as a kid I was convinced I'd never get beyond pretend marrying her for the camera.

But I just… I want to _touch_ her.

And I'm not talking sex. Though I really want to do that too.

I'm talking where is it safe to put my hands when we make out. So far, I've put them on her face and around her back. And that is great. It is.

But she straddles me, and she wraps her legs around me, and she pulls herself flush against me so her breasts are pressed against my chest, and her ass is just there, just a few inches away from my fingertips, and I want to… Well, I want to squeeze it. Or at least touch it. I should be allowed to touch it, right? I'm her _boyfriend_.

But like, I've tried it once. Just barely brushing it. And I got her pulling back with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I didn't know if that was a go ahead or not, so I decided it wasn't, to be safe, and I haven't tried it again since. She hasn't brought it up, and here we go making out again with my hands walking on eggshells because they don't know where they're allowed to go.

Am I supposed to wait for her to put my hands there? _God, that would be hot_.

But like, what exactly is okay in this scenario?

Maybe I should just ask her. I should ask her, right?

Oh, but I will blush ten shades of red if I go that route.

Why does this have to be so hard?

I just…I love my girl, but I also want my girl. I desire her. I ache for her. And how am I supposed to show her that if I can't touch her? Or if she's incredibly amused every time I try? I mean, I want to get a moan out of her, not raised eyebrows. Or, God forbid, a chuckle.

Oh, my God, if she laughed I would never try anything ever again, and I might just cry.

But then, it happens.

We're making out one day. I'm tasting her, and it's just so good. Okay? It's amazing. She's flush up against me again, and I can't help but groan because never in a million years did I think this would be possible. That she would want me like this.

"Baaarry," she purrs, and I stop thinking entirely.

The sound of her voice _purring_ my name is such an aphrodisiac, I worry she's going to feel my hard-on and call that into question too. But I'm also so far gone that my hands slip further down to her hips – though they haven't gone that far down either. I squeeze gently, wanting to show her just how lost I am in this moment. And honestly, it's kind of involuntary, because I _am_ lost in it; in her, in her body. And if she doesn't know this by now, she needs to.

In response, she literally grinds up against me, and I cry out her name, tipping my head back and shivering as she starts to suck skin down my neck, slipping her fingers beneath the bottom of my shirt to feel the heat brewing there.

And then my hands go further. I don't tell them to. They just do.

They slip down and cover her ass, spreading wide across both covered ass cheeks, and it's like a Hallelujah chorus going off in my head, because then she says, "Finally, Baby."

_Finally_? FINALLY?!

Has she been waiting for me to do this? Was she giving me the go-ahead the first time after all, and I was just dumb enough not to realize it?

She reaches back and pulls up the hem of her sweater dress, so now my hands land on her black tights covering her ass, and I can feel how every inch of her sweet curves move beneath those tights, and God, it is _Heaven_.

My eyes are closed, but tears are welling up behind closed lids, and I really hope she doesn't notice, but of course she does when she pulls back, about to capture my lips again and her hands sneak beneath the back collar of my shirt.

"Bear."

I open my eyes, and it's obvious. There are tears. Tears of joy.

"Are you…crying?"

And I blurt it out. I can't help it. I'm overjoyed.

"I…I've just waited so long for this," I say, and then I squeeze her ass and thrust up against her a little, and she can't even laugh at me. Instead she gasps and her chin drops to her chest where cleavage is peaking through, and she grabs one of my hands and presses it to her breast, and all I can think is…

_Yes, I am __**in**_.

"You're so hot, Baby," she says, whimpering a little.

The Hallelujah chorus goes off again, and I pull her down for another smoldering kiss, loving how she pulls back so that I have to chase her lips and then endure her lightly biting my bottom lip.

All bets are off now. Every curve of her body is up for the taking.

And soon – very soon, if we'd quit getting interrupted – even more than that.

_Sex!_ I sing in my head, and then tell myself to calm down and stay in this moment.

There have already been more wins than I could have predicted. I'm content with that.


End file.
